Metroid Prime 3 Boogeyman
by Rock Raider
Summary: Samus answers a distress call from Earth to find a boy who disappeared from his bedroom. Her search for him eventually turns into a romp through an evil world of the world famous nursary monster, the Boogeyman. Rated for safety.
1. The mission begins

Disclaimer:I own nobody except the child, the mother, the worlds, & the enemies & bosses. Samus belongs to Nintendo, & the Boogeyman belongs to… who knows. Anyway, on with the fic.

**Metroid Prime 3:Boogeyman.**

By:Rock Raider.

Year:(earth time) 2105 AD.

Location:Harshom Residence. Pennsylvania, USA. Planet Earth.

Crisis:Hostage Situation.

Mission:Rescue a 10 year old boy from an unknown entity.

Hostage:Arnold Harshom. Age:10. Height: 4 ft, 6 inches. Weight:110 lbs. Location of abduction:Harshom Residence.

Samus pressed the holographic screen & it closed. She had received an odd message from the planet Earth, which was sent to her via a phone malfunction, which propelled the message into space. She walked over to the control panel & pushed a few buttons. She then looked out her spaceship's windshield & saw she was approaching Earth. She went set a course, & her starship started towards Earth.


	2. The mission primer

Samus' starship entered Earth's atmosphere, at which point her ship's heat shields activated. They managed to hold out until she reached the soil, when they deactivated & her ship cooled off. She stepped on the platform that lifted her out of her ship & saw she was in the backyard of a large black, white, & dark brown Victorian house. She leapt off the ship & touched the grassy ground. She walked onto the fancy red brick trail leading from a nearby sandbox on her left to the oak door in front of her. She walked up the small staircase leading up to the door & extended her hand towards the knob. When she was about to touch it several whispering noises could be heard all around her.

"He's waiting for you." 1 said.

"He's coming." Another said.

"Run." Another said.

"You can't escape him." Another said. Samus began clutching her head, trying to block the noise out. She turned around & saw a small boy standing a few feet away from her, where the path curved. The boy had blonde hair, a horizontal striped shirt, with multiple stripes of varying size & colour on them. He also had dark blue baggy shorts & blue shoes. Samus stared at the boy for a bit before the boy reached out for her with his right hand.

"Please, help me." The boy said. "He won't let me go." The boy then vanished into thin air. Samus stared at where the boy was standing for a while, then shook her head. She turned around & grabbed the knob, then opened the door. She saw she was in a back porch as she entered & closed the door behind her. The walls were bear, save for some old tables & some recycling boxes on the bottom. She went through the other door, then felt the prescence of somebody behind her. A tall man in a black trench coat with a fedora. Samus turned around, but the man was nowhere to be seen. She rubbed her head a bit, then turned around & went through the door. She discovered she was in the kitchen. 2 of the walls had cupboards near the top & 1 had a counter. Next to the door she entered the room though was a big white fridge covered in magnets. She looked at the center of the room & saw a large table with white legs. Sitting in 1 of the chairs was a woman with black hair & a blue dress. Her head was in her hands & appeared to be sobbing. Samus walked towards her until she was right next to her. The woman looked up, her tear stained face saw Samus.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" The woman shrieked, she fell off her chair & landed on her butt to the floor. Samus moved back a bit, but then just stared at the woman for a bit.

"Wh-what do you want?" The woman asked.

"Your distress signal." Samus said, sounding like Lara Croft in Tomb Raider. (A/N:I saw a movie where she met Mega Man & that's how she spoke.) "I'm answering it." The woman then realized what Samus was talking about & stood up, putting a hand on the part of her chest where her heart is.

"Oh, that." The woman said. "Well, I never expected somebody like you to come, Miss…"

"Samus Aran." Samus said. This caused the woman to practically gasp.

"S-s-samus Aran?" She asked "The famous bounty hunter?"

"You know me?" Samus asked, cocking her head to 1 side.

"You're famous throughout the entire universe, Miss Aran." The woman said. "You're practically a legend."

"I'm flattered really." Samus said. "Now can we please get down to business?"

"Oh, right." The woman said. "My son, Arnold, vanished last night."

"Did you hear anything strange?" Samus asked. The woman thought for a bit.

"Well." The woman thought. "He WAS screaming last night. & when he was, it was backed up with horrible snarling."

"Where was this coming from?" Samus asked.

"His bedroom." The woman said. She pointed to the side of the room to the left of where Samus entered through & a large hallway was seen. "Up that hallway is the stairs. Go up them & it's the third door on the right." Samus nodded once.

"Thanks for the cooperation, madam." Samus said. She left through the large hole, which looked like the area a pair of double doors would go, & started up the hall.


	3. Sign of the enemy

While walking up the hall, Samus felt the prescence of somebody behind her. Indeed there was. A girl about half Samus' size wearing a drab, gray, tattered dress a black bow-tie in her hair. "He's waiting for you." The girl said in a whispery voice. Samus turned around, but saw nothing, as though the girl were never there. Samus turned around saw some equally drab children wearing clothing that seemed to be the trend of the 1930s. They all stared at Samus. Then, they sung.

"When you're scared just count to 10, you will feel all good again." They sung, similar to the way it was sung in the ads for the Boogeyman movie (A/N:That movie is where I got the idea for this fic.). Then, they all shrieked like banshees at her with glowing evil eyes. They then started walking towards Samus in a zombie-like fashion. The noise attracted Mrs. Harshon.

"What was that?" She asked, she then got a glimpse of the demonic children got a look of absolute horror. "OH MY GOODNESS!" She shouted "WHAT ARE THOSE?"

"I'll find out soon." Samus said. She switched to her scanner targeted the children with it. In moments, a file on them appeared on her visor. It read as follows.

Possessed children.:Life form appears to be various juvenile human. However, an unknown life force has been located in the body. Children's vital systems appear to be fully functional, must avoid applying large amounts of physical damage to the body. Simple plasma shot may be able to stun children temporarily for 1 minute due to energy disturbance.

The document disappeared from Samus' visor into her logbook. She looked at the children pointed her blaster at the children.

"Miss Aran, stop!" Mrs. Harshon shouted, pulling her blaster away. "They're just children." Samus pulled her blaster back.

"Trust me." Samus said. "I know what I'm doing." Samus shot a child once it stopped moving. "Aha." Samus said. "That should hold them for a while." Samus saw another child come at her, snarling she shot her with a plasma blast, freezing her. Eventually, all of the children are frozen. Just then, the room grew cold. Mrs. Harshon shivered.

"Brr." She said. "Ms. Aran, do you feel a drop in temperatures?"

"No." Samus said. "My suit has a self-heating mechanism, allowing me to be able to go into any temperature feel comfortable."

"Wow, I wish I had that." Mrs. Harshon, then she noticed something. "Look, those children." She said. Samus looked at the children they both watched as they were all engulfed in a huge black tornado, which begun to rise into the ceiling.

"You will never free these naughty children." A deep male rumbling voice said the tornado vanished into the ceiling. Both Samus Mrs. Harshon looked up at the ceiling for a long while, before 1 of them finally responded.

"What do you make of that, Ms. Aran?" Mrs. Harshon asked.

"Nothing good, I can tell you that." Samus said. "Something tells me your son is in grave danger. I must follow whatever those children were engulfed by immediately. with that, the women ran up the stairs.


	4. Right into enemy territory

Samus & Mrs. Harshom turned left & went down the dark green wallpapered hallway to a wooden oak door. Samus blasted it & it swung open. Mrs. Harshom was startled a little & Samus turned to her.

"Sorry. Habit." Samus said. They then approached the door. But before they went in, Samus turned to Mrs. Harshom. "I suggest you stay behind." She said. Things could get ugly." Mrs. Harshom nodded & Samus entered the room. The door closed behind her. Samus looked around. She switched to the scan visor & looked around. She saw a rock n' roll poster above his bed which, when scanned said "Duet 7 poster. Poster for famous Earth boy band "Duet 7.", composed of 7 male humans". In front of her was a toy chest with a clown on it, which, when scanned, said "toy chest, a chest made of oak and has a clown's face painted on it. Created circa 8 Earth days ago.". Some of the walls had pictures of what could be family members around the walls. Her eyes then rested on the old oak doorway in the middle of the wall to the left of where she entered. She scanned it & it said something that might've set something off.

"Closet door. Large door made of oak tree wood. Built circa 124 Earth years ago. Creature of unknown origin detected beyond it." Just then, the entire room felt cold. A faint wind could be heard blowing through the room, which got louder & louder. Just then, the closet door flew open & black mist could be seen inside. Samus saw the mist & scanned it. It read "Mist appears to have caused dimensional flux. Stepping into it may allow for passage to dimension holding abducted children.". Samus then swallowed her pride & stepped into the mist, & disappeared inside. When she came out on the other side, she couldn't believe her eyes.


	5. Tracking down the enemy

The world she entered was comprised of what seemed like a long tunnel cavern that seemed to have no end. Also, the entire place was dark, like Dark Aether, only the environment didn't seem to have any effect on her. She also heard what sounded like insane laughter emanating from all around her, as well as people screaming in fear. She also saw little coloured squares of light flashing all over the place. Samus cautiously walked down the path, for what seemed like an eternity before coming to a bend, turning right, & encountering a very twisted world. There was no true ground. Everywhere she looked she saw big black rocks with random objects on each rock floating in an endless sea of swirling black & blue. She then saw several rocks aligned to form a path. She decided to hop along them. She hopped along several rocks & stopped on a thick rock. On it appeared to be the corpse of some unidentifiable creature. It had 4 insect legs & its torso appeared to be an eyeball. Samus flicked on her & scanned the small 4-legged creature.

"Creature appears to have expired 1.4 centicycles ago. Injuries that lead to the it's death appear to be psychosomatic." Samus returned to normal visor & continued hopping along the rocks. She then came to a large rock big enough to hold a medium-sized house on it. After some walking, she ran into creatures that were of the same species of corpse she found earlier. She backed up a bit & switched on her scanner.

"Eyeclops. 4-legged denizen of alternate world. Relies heavily on sight to capture its prey." Samus returned to combat visor & blasted the freaks as they approached her & watched as they exploded into purple goo. After 6 were taken down, they stopped appearing. Then several rocks moved towards hers. However, they moved behind a big pile of rocks. Then, words started appearing on Samus' Visor.

"Use charge beam to destroy the rock pile." They spelled. Samus pointed her blaster at the rock pile, fired once, then started charging. After a while, she let the blast loose & destroyed the pile. She hopped up the pile to an old wooden door. She blasted it & it swung open. She walked through it & came to what looked like a dark hallway found in most abandoned houses. However, it was swirling so the floor was sideways, then upside-down. The walls were purple with what looked like bloodshot eyes looking at her. There were pictures of random frightening things. Including demons of all shapes & sizes, skeletons being devoured by insects, & demented clowns holding various bloody sharp objects. Once again, various screams emanated all around Samus. She walked down the hallway, & was surprised to find that she was actually staying on the floor as it started to curve onto the wall. As she kept walking, she walked on the ceiling. Then she found herself curving back to the ground. She fired at the door & it swung open. She entered yet another hallway. This particular hallway being perfectly straight & the walls having no portraits. However, as Samus walked down the hallway, she found it to be getting smaller. Then, words once again appeared on Samus' visor.

"Use morph ball to squeeze through tight spaces." They spelled. Samus crouched down & spun for a bit. Then she rolled toward the small door & bumped it. It went open & Samus rolled out of the small door onto the floor. She rolled over to a small pile of rocks & more words appeared on her visor.

"Use morph ball bomb to destroy rocks." They spelled. Samus rolled over to the pile of rocks & produced a small crackling ball of electricity. She rolled away from it & it exploded, causing the rocks to fly everywhere. She rolled through the small hole & came out in a huge desolate emptiness. The entire area was void of anything. Plus, sitting across the void from her, was the only other rock, with a door on it. Words once again appeared on her visor.

"Use Screw attack to get across deep chasms." They spelled. Samus walked up to the edge of the rock & looked down at the bottomless fall below her. She stared at it for a while, then across to the other rock. She took a few steps back, then ran forward & leapt into the air. She then did a double-jump, followed by a screw attack, which propelled her forward. She did another, & another. After 5 screw attacks, Samus made it to the other side of the area. She looked at the door & blasted it. It swung right open & Samus walked through into a room that was like the inside of a medium-sized cave. She was then confronted by what looked like 2 black skulls with glowing red eyes. They looked at her, & after a paused, shrieked like banshees. Samus stood her ground as the force of the blast nearly sent her off her feet. Samus then switched to her scanning visor & scanned the creatures.

"Dark Skull. Denizen of alternate world. Uses telepathy to move around & is able to disable its prey with a deafening supersonic shriek, then it will zap its prey with lasers it emits from its eyes." Samus then returned to her normal point of view with the combat visor as the skulls shrieked. Samus blocked the shriek & hit 1 of the skulls with a power shot. After several more shots, the skull exploded & produced a small floating purple orb with rings around it like Saturn's. She then turned to the other skull. It hit her with a supersonic shriek & stunned Samus. Samus could only watch as the skull then produced 2 small red beams of energy from its eyes & hit Samus with them, damaging her suit in the process. It shook Samus free of the stun, though, & Samus took this opportunity to hit the skull with several power shots. It then exploded & produced its own little purple orb. Samus switched to her scan visor & scanned 1 of them.

"Mini energy orb. Recovers 10 units of energy." Samus charged up her blaster & drew the energy orbs toward her like a magnet. They both hit her & recovered her suit. She then walked up to the door & scanned it.

"The door appears to be locked under several chains. Severe hit could destroy the lock." Samus returned to the combat visor, then some words appeared on her visor.

"Use missiles to destroy the locks on the door." They spelled. Samus pointed at the door & launched a single missile at it. It exploded upon impacting the door & the chains & lock exploded & shattered off the door as the "unlocked a door" music from Metroid Prime played. The door then opened & Samus walked through. She appeared to be on a small balcony in a dark, sinister dining room. She walked up to the guardrail & placed her hand on it as she looked down & saw a table with a white tablecloth over it. Samus could see that the tablecloth was obviously neglected & abused. It was covered in filth & was torn near the bottom. The fine china plates on it were all grimy & covered in the remains of some meals. There were chicken bones on the plates, some on the floor, & others on the tablecloth. Another thing Samus saw was that the tablecloth had several large blood splatters all over it. Some had dripped on the floor & left a trail going off in away from the table. Samus also saw that the chairs around the table were either toppled on their side, or simply moved out of alignment of the table. All around Samus saw that the table's surroundings were in much batter shape, such as china cabinets with china still inside, tables with doilies on them, even more demonic portraits. Samus then looked in the left corner farthest from her & saw a small hole in the floor. Almost instantly, the floor around the hole started to crack, making the hole bigger. Eventually, the entire floor & the first few inches of the lower wall burst into huge wood pieces. Everything down there, the big table, the chairs, the cabinets, & the smaller tables were sucked down into a dark purple swirling oblivion, only the portraits hung on the walls were out of harm's way. Samus stepped back a bit to avoid the feeling of being pulled down into the oblivion with the furniture. She looked a bit, then saw 2 chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. She then scanned 1 of them.

"Chandelier appears to have a pattern that would make an ideal hook." Samus returned to the combat visor & words appeared on the visor.

"Use the grappling hook to swing across on the chandeliers." They spelled. Samus aimed her grappler at the closest chandelier & swung on it. She swung to the other chandelier & grabbed onto it. She swung across THAT chandelier to the small balcony on the other side of the room. She let go of the chandelier & walked up to the door. It was a set of double-doors blocked by a large boulder chained to the doors. Samus switched to the scan visor & scanned the door.

"Large boulder is blocking the door. Large explosion could shatter the rock & chains." Samus returned to the combat visor & words appeared on her visor.

"Use Super missile to break boulder." They spelled. Samus shot the rock with a power shot, then proceeded to charge her blaster. Then, the energy vanished into the blaster as a missile was fired, taking the energy with it, hitting the rock & basically blowing it up. The double doors were shot open & Samus walked through to a stairwell, with no stairs. Samus looked down & saw that the lower part of the room was completely non-existant, as if it was ripped from the top & sucked down into the oblivion. Samus looked down into the swirling purple & black oblivion. After a while of looking, Samus began to search for an alternate pathway. She then saw a vent with a grate over it big enough for the morph ball to fit in. She then scanned the grate.

"Grate appears to be made out of Denzium." Samus returned to the combat visor & words appeared on it in front of her eyes.

"Use Power bomb to break through Denzium grate." They spelled. Samus rolled up into a ball & rolled over to the vent. She planted a power bomb & a huge blinding light appeared instantly. It spread out from the blast, destroying the grate. Once the blast subsided, Samus rolled into the vent & turned right. She followed in as it twisted left & right, then she came out in a small hallway with tall double-doors on the side opposite the side she was on. She rolled out of morph ball mode & stood up. She walked down the 2 foot long hallway to the double-doors & shot them, making them lurch open. Samus walked into the high-ceilinged, red-walled room & came into contact with the small boy she saw outside the Harshom house, only he was not transparent, but solid. He was huddling under a large cloaked man. The man stood at least 8 feet tall & was wearing a black cloak with buttons going down it, & Samus could see gray wrinkled hands sticking out of the sleeves. He had on dark gray pants, though Samus could only see the lower half of his shins, & some black shoes. He had a dark hat on. He turned to face Samus. His face was nearly invisible under a big scraggy beard. All she could see was his nose, eyes, & forehead. His skin was very gray & his yellow eyes were filled up with anger & hate. He stared at Samus.

"Ah." The man said. "If it isn't the galaxy's most famous bounty hunter, Samus Aran. Have you some to my world to get the children?"

"You catch on quick." Samus said, aiming her blaster right at the man. The man slowly started walking towards Samus.

"Well, Samus." He said. "It saddens me to say this, but I'm afraid I cannot permit you to take naughty children away. Not until they've learned their lesson." Samus looked over at the boy, who was very frightened.

"He looks like he's learned his lesson to me, sir." Samus said, keeping her blaster trained on the approaching man.

"Not likely." He said. "He will never learn his lesson, so he must stay here permanently. You however, must leave."

"Not without the boy." Samus said, keeping her blaster on the man. He opened his hand towards Samus & a beam of white light came out. It passed Samus & opened up a portal behind her. She looked back at the portal, then at the man.

"Leave!" The man ordered. Then he built up a large amount of electric light energy at Samus & released it at her. "NOW!" He shouted as he released the large ball. It made direct contact with Samus & knocked her off her feet, right into the portal.


	6. Mr Information

Samus fell through the portal into a dirt road behind some backyards in the real world. She lay there for a few seconds, stunned from electrical discharge. Eventually she sat up & looked ahead at her surroundings. She saw a red tricycle on the left side of the path near a wooden fence. She then stood up. She brought up her blaster arm & pressed the big button on it. She then saw the overview of her suit's damage report.

"98 of suit's systems have been damaged beyond repair." Was written on the computer. "Power Shot destroyed, all Missile functions destroyed, Grapple destroyed, Power Bomb destroyed, Space Jump destroyed, Spider Ball destroyed, Screw Attack destroyed, & Morph Ball Bomb destroyed. Suggest replacing all damaged functions." Samus pressed the computer & it shifted back into her suit arm. She then shifted to the scan visor & scanned the nearby tricycle.

"The trycycle was constructed about 3 Earth years ago. The amount of rust indicates that it was was left here about 1 Earth year ago." The computer said. Samus continued down the small road until she came to the street. She walked out into the road. Once there, she recieved a call on her transmitter. She brought out her blaster arm & pushed the button on it. A green hologram came out from her arm & showed a dark picture of a person who's face was mostly covered by a red scarf, sunglasses, & a hat.

"You're Samus Aran, right?" The person asked in a dry male's voice.

"Yes, I'm Samus Aran." Samus said. "Who's speaking?"

"I can't tell you my name." The person said. "It might jeapordize the whole mission." Samus sighed & placed her hand on her left hip.

"Then what can I call you?" She asked.

"Call me Mr. Information." The person said. "Anyway, I know where you can find some information on the Boogeyman."

"Information?" Samus asked "Where?"

"Go to your left down the road you're currently on." Mr. Information said. "It'll take you straight to St. Gabrielle's Cathedral. You'll find a wealth of information on the Boogeyman there. Good luck."

"Wait, stop!" Samus shouted, however, the line was already cut. Samus sighed. "At least I got an ally in this new mission." She said to herself. She looked to her right, then her left. She then shrugged & walked down the left road like Mr. Information told her to.


	7. Who the villain is

Samus walked down the blank street, shocked at how eerily quiet the place was. She walked past a house & saw an old woman sitting on a bench on her balcony, staring at her, like she didn't like her in the town. Samus activated her scan visor & scaned the old woman.

"Amber McGee, age 80. Woman appears to hold resentmant towards people. Possibly as a result of losing a relative." Was written on Samus scan visor. Her visor returned to normal & she continued walking down the street.

"Grrrrrrrr." Came a low growl from Samus' left side. Samus looked to her left again & saw a white doghouse with a red roof on its top. The doghouse was covered in crudely scribbled phrases, like "help me", redrum", "he's everywhere", "he's coming" "count to 10", & "he's waiting for you" all over the house. Evil glowing yellow eyes shined out from inside the doghouse as Samus could see, the dog was inside, growling like it didn't want her to approach its home. Samus scanned the dog as well.

"Dog's vital signs appear to repressed by some force. This force has apparently overtaken the dog's body." Said the words written on Samus' scan visor. She silently walked past the dog. Which immediately leapt out at Samus. Samus jumped back a bit, & was horrified at the dog's appearance. It was 1 of those army guard dogs & its eyes were glowing an eerie yellow. It looked like it wanted to maul Samus, & it would have, had it nod been held by a leash. It pulled at the leash, barking at Samus. Samus simply walked away after a little while. She continued down the road & came to a wierd telephone pole. She scanned the pole.

"Pole appears to have been planted 2 decacycles ago. Appears to have an organism manifesting inside." Appeared on Samus' visor. She approached the pole & faces appeared in the lines.

"Help us." 1 of the faces cried.

"He wants you as his prisoner." Another face shouted.

"Nobody can escape him." Yet another face hollered. Samus stepped back more from the phone pole. She ran past it & then came to a very large church. It looked very gothic, with gargoyles all over the building, & stained-glass windows on the top of it, as well as a bell tower. Samus stared at the huge building in awe for a while, before she started to walk up the wide steps to the huge double-doors. She pushed them open & walked inside the church, unaware that somebody was watching her from a window from a nearby house. The figure was Mr. Information. This was indicated by the fact that he wore a hat, sunglasses, & a scarf. On his back was a large black cape that went down to his feet. The cape had a frill on its back. A part of the cape was open, revealing that Mr. Information had a blue sleeveless shirt & black short jeans underneath the cape.

"It's all up to you, Samus." He said. He then walked away from the window. Samus walked up the walk through the path between the wooden pews. She approached the podium & walked behind it. She saw an enscription written on some paper on the part of the podium where the bible rested during sermons. She scanned the writing.

"Faith, Hope, Purity, Light." Appeared on Samus' visor. "When these 4 angels gaze upon thee, they will reveal the path to salvation." When Samus shut off her scan visor, 4 angels on the stained-glass windows behind the podium started glowing. Samus looked up at the angels. She noticed small lamps in the angels' eyes. She turned on her scan visor & scanned the angel on the top-right corner.

"Faith." Appeared on Samus' visor. The angel's eyes then shot a laser at the enscription. Samus scanned the top-left angel next.

"Hope." Appeared on Samus' visor. The angels' eyes did what the previous angel's eyes did. Samus then scanned the bottom-left angel.

"Purity." Appeared on Samus' visor. The laser shot from the angel's eyes then. Samus scanned the angel on the bottom-right part.

"Light." Appeared on Samus' visor. The angel's eyes shot the final laser on the enscription. The enscription then had a hole burn through it from the laser, & the laser hit something underneath the paper. Something underneath the paper glowed red. Then Samus heard something behind her & saw parts of the floor sink, becoming a stairwell with a big stone door at the bottom. Samus blasted the door, but it did nothing. She charged up a blast & shot the door, which flung open. Samus walked through the door & found herself in a dark hallway. The hallway had red carpeting on it, & there were candelabras on the walls. Samus walked down the hallway & came to another door. This door was wood. Samus shot it open & saw a stairway leading down. Samus followed it as she walked down a long stairway. After walking down for 10 seconds, she came to a wooden door covered in wierd patterns all over. She shot the door open & came to a big circular room. She walked in & came to the center The room was shaped like a big dome, & there were statues of angels & gargoyled on the top of the room. The floor had a huge yellow 5-pointed star on it. The door closed behind Samus, who turned around to find 5 hooded figures beside the door. The figures walked to their own point on the star, surrounding Samus. Samus stared a the hooded figure in front of her, which was in the back of the room.

"Ah, you have come." It said in an elderly male voice. "We've been expecting you." The hooded figure to Samus' right near the door spoke.

"We are the council of old." It said in a elderly female voice. "We are the oldest & wisest in the whole town." The hooded figure on Samus' left near the door then spoke next.

"It is we who summoned you here, Samus." It said in, yet, another elderly male voice. "To eliminate the Boogeyman." Samus was taken back by this. The figure to the left of the figure who spoke to Samus first was the next to speak.

"Yes, it is a big shock to you, isn't it." It said in an elderly male voice. The figure to the right of the figure who spoke to Samus first was the next to speak.

"But we have an explanation for its existance." it said in an elderly female voice. The figure who spoke first was the next to speak.

"Children in this town are naughty & disobedient." He said. "Many in the town were unable to discipline them properly on their own accord." The figure to the left of the door spoke next.

"So they turned to us for a solution." He said. "& after much thought, we remembered the legends of the Boogeyman. A mythological creature that resided in a child's closet, or under his or her bed, who would take away naughty children." The elder on the right of the door spoke next.

"We summoned all of our power, & created a Boogeyman of our very own." She said. "We also created a world called the Boogeyworld, in which the Boogeyman to this day resides." The figure on the right of the figure who spoke to Samus first was the next to speak.

"For a time, it made sure that the children behaved nicely, by making any naughty children spend a day in his world." She said. "However, as time passed, it eventually begun to think that all children will never behave nicely." The person to the left of the figure who spoke to Samus first was the next to speak.

"It then started taking children, & keeping them in his world permanently." He spoke. "We've tried to stop it, but no luck." The person who spoke first was the next to speak.

"That's where you come in, Samus." He said. "You must go into the Boogeyworld, & destroy the Boogeyman." The person to the left of the door spoke next.

"However, this is no easy task." She said. The person to the right of the door spoke next.

"First, you must go into the Boogeyman's world, & destroy all the sources of his power." He said. "They are all located in 5 areas of the Boogeyworld. & all are guarded by the Boogeyman's most powerful guardians," The person to the right of the first speaker was the next to speak.

"The first is located in Sinister Swamp." She said. "A swamp in the Boogeyworld where the Boogeyman makes naughty children wade through an enormous murky swamp teaming with swamp monsters & deadly quicksand traps." The person to the left of the first speaker was the next to speak.

"Guarding the power souce is the dreaded Swamp Crocodile Mutant." He said. "It is very powerful, & dangerous. You might not survive if you go unarmed." The first speaker was the last to speak.

"To reach Sinister Swamp, go to the swamp near the edge of the town." He said. "To reach the swamp, you have to take the subway. There's a station across the street. Good luck, Samus Aran." Samus Aran nodded, then walked out the door, up the steps & out of the cathedral.


	8. In the subway station

Samus looked to her right & saw a stairway going down with a sign above it saying "subway". She walked down it into a subway station. She walked down the hallway, passing a small patch on the bottom part of the left hallway with the word "naughty" written in random places of varying sizes around an open diary. Some naughtys overlapped other naughtys, & some were written in black, while others were in red. She hit the scan visor & scanned the diary pages.

"New entry added to Log Book." The scan visor said. Samus exited the scan visor & brought up her arm. She entered her logbook & looked up "Diary Entries.". She then looked up her first entry, "Emily D. Benvick's diary."

"August, 15. 2078.

Dear Diary.

It's already been 6 days since that mean man brought me to this scary place. I don't like it here. It's scary, everything's all dark & creepy, & there's scary laughing coming from everywhere. The man says I was naughty, but I'm a good person, but he won't believe me. He says I'm lying, & that I won't go back to mommy. I want to go home, but he still says I'm a naughty person. Somebody help me!" & with that, the entry closed. Samus continued to walk down the hallway to the station. On the way, she eyed a bench on her left with a wastebasket next to it. She saw some papers on the bench, but the paper that caught her eye was a picture of a small black boy with a blue shirt. She scanned the picture & the words appeared on her scan visor. Above it was the word "missing". Below it was "Alexander Cornelius Brook. Age 6. Address, 90 Herkinsdale Avenue. Missing since July 6 2050. If found, please call 580 432-1078." Then the scan visor got rid of the words shown on it. Samus walked further down the hallway & saw a subway station with some people in it. She saw some people sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. She looked at the paper & scanned the front page.

"Children missing in droves." The front page said. "Police are baffled as to mysterious disappearances of multiple children." Samus' scan then ended & she saw a young man walk in front of the reading man. He read the front page.

"More children missing, huh?" The young man asked. The reading man lifted his newspaper to look at the young man.

"Uh, yeah." He said. "Been this way since last week."

"I heard about that." The young man said. "Their disappearances are unexplainable. While there are no signs of intrusion, there sure are signs of a severe struggle."

"I know." The reading man said. "Sure hope somebody finds those missing kids soon." & with that, the reading man went back to reading, & the young man walked past. Samus was listening fully to the conversation she just heard.

"They don't know it." Samus said to herself. "But that somebody has finally arrived." Samus walked towards the ticket booth& scanned it.

"Ticket necessary for entry." Appeared on her visor, then a hand grabbed her & pulled her into a nearby shadow. After recovering from the initial shock, Samus saw that the person who grabbed her was Mr. Information himself.

"Mr. Information?" She asked.

"Yes, Samus." He said. "You won't be able to get past the booth without a ticket."

"So you're giving me a ticket?" Samus asked.

"Even better." Mr. Information said. "Hold out your arm."

"What?" Samus asked. "Why?"

"Just trust me, Samus." He said. "Hold out your arm."

"Umm, alright." Samus said. She held out her blaster arm & Mr. Information pressed a button on it. The computer came out & Mr. Information typed something into her computer. After a while, he was done.

"There." He said as the screen vanished. "That should give you clearance to use the subway at any given time."

"I can?" Samus asked, looking down at her arm, then back at Mr. Information.

"Yes." He said. They then heard faint breathing in the shadow. "Uh oh."

"What's that?" Samus asked, her eyes fixed on the shadow.

"The boogeyman." Mr. Information said. "He knows we're here. He's coming to try & get us." He turned to Samus. "We gotta get outta this shadow!" They both dove outta the shadow. They looked back at it to see the boogeyman's glowing yellow eyes.

"You 2 escaped me for now." He said. "But you can't hide from me forever. Until next we meet, Samus." His eyes then shut, indicating he was gone. Mr. Information then scrambled to his feet & ran down the hall Samus had entered the subway through.

"WAIT! STOP!" Samus shouted after him, but he was gone. "Rrrrgh." Samus said. "Guess it's up to me." She stood up & looked at her arm. She then looked at the booth. She walked up to it & the laser grid keeping her from going further dropped down.

"You have special clearance to enter." A mechanized voice said. Samus walked through the place where the grid was & it reappeared behind her. She turned around & scanned the ticket booth.

"Ticket booth will now allow you to enter." Appeared on her visor. She then walked to the platform & saw the subway train waiting for her. She scanned the door.

"Access to Swamplands is now active." Appeared on her visor. "Please step into the subway car." She then returned her visor to normal & saw the subway train's door swing up. She walked inside it & the door closed behind her. The train then started moving her to her desired destination. While inside the car, Samus just stood there & saw few people in it. Then a child appeared behind her.

"He's coming for you." She said. Samus turned around & saw nothing. She then saw a seat in the back left corner of the car, with a ragdoll lying in a pool of blood on it. She saw the blood drip onto the floor. She was taken a back by this. She then turned away & saw all of the people as skeletons. She rubbed her visor & saw them all with flesh & clothes. She then clutched her hand to her head. Then the train stopped, & she saw the door open. She walked out & onto the station platform.


End file.
